uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Slightly toned '''Main color: '''Blue '''Markings: '''Light blue arms and legs. Has two scales above his nose in the same color '''Skin color: '''Light blue muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond. light blue eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has relatively short blue hair with most of the mass brushed to one side, has the back tied up in a low small pony tail '''Other noticeable features: *'Hybrid - '''Is a hybrid if it comes to subspecies. Half Eastern and half western. The eastern genes seem to be the most prominent, how ever his horns and more scaley parts are a direct link to his western genetics His tail fluff however is very much eastern *'Piercings''' - Has one stud in each ear Overall clothing style: Most often wears a white v-neck shit with rolled up sleeves. Wears an orange choker and armbands. Wears a pair of brown skinny jeans that start a bit too low, showing off his boxers slightly. Wears simple white sneakers under it 'Personality' Likes *Being seen *Attention *Cold weather *Having no strings attached Dislikes *Being touched without his permission *Being seen as just an object and not a person *The dragon counsil *Childeren *Being tied up Fav drink: Vodka on the rocks Fav food: Banana split Personality: *Flirty *Easy going *Needy *Affectionate *Sexual *Low selfesteem *Attention seeker *High intelect 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Extreemly high defense and stamina *Very strong powers *Is pretty much unbeatable if tag-teaming with his brother Weaknesses: *Barely is able to cause a dent in a pillow *If you are able to wear him out he is litterally a wide open target *Panics upon close physical contact and easily is overpowered *Speaks for itself but: Fire Abilities: *'Shield' - Is able to create a shield out of his mental powers combined with his ice ones, creating a shield that is able to stand heat but also is as strong as diamonds. Though more often just makes a simple forcefield like shield *'Ice blast' - Is able to send out an iceblast that is made up out of sharp icecles *'Freeze' - Is able to freeze the ground where he stands as well as sending it out in a ray to freeze everything *'Levitation' - Is able to levitate above the ground, doesn't really have a combat purpose *'Teleketic' - Able to lift up and throw stuff with his mind. Doesn't matter how light or heavy the object is. Though the heavier objects drain him a lot more 'History' *Born twin to Oblivion *Parents abonded them before they even were hatched *Was placed in an orphange togethere with his twin *Often was picked on only to be protected by Oblivion *Was pretty much that one kid nearly everybody else likes to dick with *Grew up somewhat used to this as well as used to Oblivion standing up for him every single time *Very much started to notice his attraction to boys but tried to ignore it as much as possible *Instead started experimenting with his powers, developing those over physical strenght *Bullying and what not got to a point where both twins snapped and turned against the world *Teamed up with his brother and voided to destroy the world *Your typical teenage angst really *Dumps his birth name and picks up Grimdark, though later simplifying it to Grim *Started to sober up after a few years *Was beginning to question their hurting of innocent people *Got involved with the gay bussiness bar wise and rather enjoyed it all *Ends up falling for Ace and very much has a relationship with him that was purely onesided from his side *Turns out Ace is a dick *Gets into a nasty fight with him *Ace turns out a bigger dick and pretty much kidnaps him *Is taken to the cult where he is drugged and given a gender chancing potion *Is pretty much force bred against his will *Had his egg and released by Ace, stating this all better be a good lesson for him *Becomes rather depressed and distressed *Often ranting to his brother and trying to find comfort *Takes a while for him to start hanging out again outside the house and back to the bars *Aegus comes to mess with things, taking Oblivion's form and pretty much setting the two up to an incestious bond *Gets his job as stripper, finds that he rather enjoys all that attention *Truth comes out about Aegus having set it all up and that it was not genuin *Rather hurt by this, slipping back into depression *Oblivion gets arrange married *Realizes it wont be long before they will be forcing him to marry with another despite his 0 intrest in girls *Eventually it does happens and he is arranged with Leeri *He clicks okay with him, but not able to really feel attracted to him though *Focusses a lot on his work to keep himself distracted *Secretly panicking and freaking out about the idea of being forced to have kids *Remeets Ace who can't remember shit *Old feels resurface and becomes friends with benefits *Been hanging about calmly, enjoying how peacefull his life is *Ace goes missing *Well fuck there foes that, remains alert for him but not actively searching for him around 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was meant as a parody kind of bad guy with a terrible reason to be evil *Is one of my personal eye-candy characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Alive